1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure and a manufacturing method for the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor packaging structure and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Flip chip packaging all have a plurality of bumps disposed on the chip so that the chip is electrically connected to other devices via the bumps.
The bumps may be disposed on the chip in the following three ways: direct bump, re-passivation and redistribution. In re-passivation and redistribution, usually a photolithography process is used to form one or more patterned passivation layers (or “dielectric layers”). Upon completion of the photolithography process, a cleaning step is carried out to remove the residual developer or other contaminants to avoid damage of the pads of the chip due to the residuals or contaminants (e.g., oxidation, erosion, elevation and etc. of the pads). For example, the photolithography process and the cleaning step mentioned above are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 488052.
However, it is still difficult to completely remove the residuals or contaminants through the cleaning step, so the pads of the chip are still likely to be damaged.
Additionally, the chip is received in a receiving box or receiving cabinet before being subjected to the bump process. During the period of being received therein, the pads of the chip might be exposed to the air, so it is still possible that the pads are oxidized.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide a technical solution capable of making improvements on at least one of the aforesaid shortcomings.